If We Ever Meet Again
by giuli miadi black
Summary: Ele jamais perderia tempo com ela. Ou era o que ele achava.
1. Prólogo

**NA¹**: Estou escrevendo isso porque me rendi ao Projeto Across The Universe da Seção DG do 6V, aos 45 do segundo tempo. É uma UA. Draco/Ginny, com certas tendências Draco/Blaise, porque eu sou uma slasher acima de tudo. O universo que eu escolhi foi faculdade. Quero deixar bem claro, porém, que essa fic não expressa minha opinião sobre nenhum dos cursos citados. Na verdade, eu já cogitei fazer todos eles.

**NA²: **Quero agradecer a Muns, que opinou e pitacou e betou e aturou cada momento "eu não sei comolidar com DG", a Mia, que disse que o original tava péssimo e me fez acabar com essa coisinha bonitinha. E a Ka, a Lih, a Mari e todo mundo que leu em algum momento e disse que prestava. É pra todas vocês, meninas. (L)

**

* * *

**

**If we ever meet again**

**Prólogo**

Depois daquela noite, Draco definitivamente pensaria duas vezes antes de dizer "eu nunca seria visto num lugar desses". Porque lá estava ele, numa festa dos alunos de Letras, onde já tinha jurado milhares de vezes que nunca estaria.

Mas aquela noite era diferente. Pansy tinha terminado com ele por um cara da Medicina - por uma simples questão de _status_, ele tinha certeza -, e tudo o que ele queria era um pouco de vodka. Infelizmente, a festa da Letras era a única que ele sabia estar acontecendo naquela noite de terça-feira, então era para lá que ele iria. Por mais terrível que a perspectiva fosse.

_Pelo menos eles têm vodka_, ele pensou, tomando um gole da batida de maracujá extremamente forte que tinha se arriscado a comprar. Saiu de dentro do prédio superlotado para o estacionamento um pouco menos cheio. Encostou na porta de seu Toyota Corolla - de longe, o carro mais caro entre todos ali - e ficou observando as pessoas conversarem em rodinhas. Era estranho não estar numa delas, e ele ainda estava longe de estar bêbado o bastante para ir dançar.

Uma menina numa daquelas rodinhas chamou sua atenção. Estava acostumado a ver garotas com cabelos vermelho-cereja ou variantes, mas ruivas de verdade eram absolutamente incomuns. E o atraíam de uma forma inexplicável.

Ela se virou para ele, seus olhos percorrendo seu corpo em uma fração de segundo antes que ela, rindo, voltasse a olhar para as amigas. Ele revirou os olhos, terminou de beber sua batida e voltou para dentro do prédio, para pegar mais uma bebida. Quando finalmente conseguiu chegar à porta, a ruiva passou por ele, sorrindo. Ele hesitou por um segundo antes de segui-la até a pista de dança.

Sim, ela era uma das hippies da Letras - mesmo que as roupas dela fossem excepcionalmente bonitas, para uma hippie da Letras. Mas ela era bonita e estava claramente disposta a lhe dar mais que um segundo de sua atenção.

Era exatamente disso que ele precisava. Não de sexo. Só de alguém para tirar seu ego do chão. E aquela garota ruiva com certeza iria fazer isso.

Ela dançava de um jeito sexy, ele reparou, observando-a enquanto ela dançava de mãos dadas com uma das amigas, olhando para ele como se pudesse despi-lo com o poder da mente ou algo assim. Os olhos dela o convidavam a se aproximar, mas ele se recusava a fazer isso. As mulheres vinham até ele. Nunca o contrário.

E, como ele sabia que aconteceria, ela veio. Depois de ela e sua amiga trocarem sussurros e risadas por uns cinco minutos, ambas o olhando como se ele fosse o único cara ali. Mas _ela_ veio. _Sozinha_.

Draco sorriu, condescendente, quando ela perguntou por que nunca o tinha visto ali. Pensou em responder honestamente, dizendo que era bom demais para estar numa festa da Letras, mas achou melhor não. Limitou-se a dizer que não conhecia ninguém dali.

- Ginny - ela respondeu, prontamente. Ele se controlou para não revirar os olhos.

- Draco - disse, em vez disso. Ela sorriu, perguntou-lhe se queria dançar e o puxou para um canto do salão.

Ele não protestou. Contanto que ela não quisesse nada além de dançar, ele não iria morrer por isso. Ou, pelo menos, ele esperava não morrer.

Mas, claro, ela queria. Isso ficava óbvio em como ela o olhava, em como ela dançava, em como ela o tocava "sem querer". E, na hora em que eles chegaram àquele ponto em que não fazer nada faria mais mal do que bem a seu ego, ele disse que precisava ir embora. Ela pareceu decepcionada, mas não protestou.

- Nos vemos por aí - respondeu.

_Nos seus sonhos_, ele pensou em responder. Mas apenas assentiu, virou as costas e voltou para o carro. Ela até que era bonita o suficiente para ele ter um pouco de vontade de levá-la consigo. Mas não iria fazer isso. Aquela noite era sobre encher a cara e se jogar na cama e _dormir sozinho_, para variar um pouco. Nenhuma hippie mudaria seus planos.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

O fim de semana antes das provas finais era sempre o mesmo caos. Pessoas terminando trabalhos, pegando livros, estudando em grupos. Era insuportável estudar na Biblioteca da Letras, e era exatamente por isso que Ginny costumava pegar todos os livros de que precisava e ir estudar na Biblioteca do Direito. Os alunos de lá eram riquinhos que compravam seus próprios livros, de qualquer forma. Muitos deles nem sabiam que a biblioteca existia.

Ela se instalou numa mesa no canto, longe de um casal que parecia não estar muito interessado em realmente estudar. Tirou o muito entediante volume de _Poética_, de Aristóteles, de dentro da bolsa e o abriu na página marcada.

Tentou bravamente se concentrar no livro, mas era simplesmente impossível. Não importava quanto Red Bull ela tinha tomado antes de entrar na biblioteca, seus olhos não pareciam muito dispostos a continuar abertos. Ela suspirou, marcou a página novamente e guardou o livro na bolsa. Levantou, resolvendo que iria dar uma volta entre as estantes antes de decidir se ia embora ou se ia tentar estudar mais um pouco.

Quando voltou, o casal tinha sumido, mas, na mesa ao lado da deles, um rapaz louro digitava o que parecia ser um trabalho sobre Direito Penal - esse, pelo menos, era o tema dos vários livros que ele tinha sobre a mesa. Ela tinha a sensação de que o conhecia de algum lugar, mas não tinha certeza. Se ele ao menos virasse de frente para ela...

Suspirou. Descobrir de onde o conhecia não era de vital importância. Tinha que ir pegar a bolsa e sair dali para arranjar um lugar um pouco menos calmo para estudar - o gramado na frente da Letras subitamente pareceu o lugar perfeito, e ela se perguntou por que não tinha pensado nisso antes.

Não conseguiu evitar ler o que o rapaz estava digitando quando passou atrás dele para sair da biblioteca. Percebeu que ele estava revisando o tal trabalho, e, ainda assim, a primeira frase na tela parecia um anúncio em néon, por uma simples razão: ele havia conseguido quebrar umas cinco regras sobre o uso de vírgulas em duas linhas de texto.

- Ahn, desculpa, mas... essa frase tá errada - ela disse, se esforçando para parecer segura de si. Por sorte, ela pelo menos não tinha soado como se tivesse feito uma pergunta.

O rapaz se virou, lançando-lhe um olhar de superioridade, e ela imediatamente o reconheceu. Era o carinha que ela tinha conhecido na festa um mês antes. Tinha apostado com as amigas que conseguiria ficar com ele, e tinha perdido a aposta quando achava que ela já estava ganha.

Os lábios de Draco se curvaram em um sorriso malicioso. Então, tinha reencontrado a professorinha? O rosto era bastante diferente sem maquiagem, mas os longos cabelos ruivos eram inconfundíveis.

Não. Não iria pensar nisso. Não iria pensar na noite em que a conhecera. E, com certeza, não iria pensar em quanto adorava ruivas. Não. De jeito nenhum. Tinha que terminar de revisar aquele maldito trabalho logo, e não podia se dar ao luxo de se distrair com fantasias que não lhe fariam absolutamente bem nenhum.

De fato, seria mais seguro fingir que não a conhecia.

- E quem é você pra me dizer isso?

- Hm, eu por acaso faço Letras - ela respondeu, constrangida com o olhar que ele lhe lançou ao ouvir isso. Era aquele desprezo supostamente velado, tão típico de quem fazia outros cursos. Como se fazer Letras significasse que ela era incapaz de entrar em qualquer outro curso.

- Bom pra você. Eu faço Direito.

- Isso não muda o fato de que essas vírgulas estão fora do lugar.

- Problema delas. Enquanto você está aí preocupada em aprender essas regras estúpidas, eu estou ocupado fazendo alguma coisa útil para os cidadãos desse país. Agora, com licença. Eu tenho um Código Penal para estudar.

- Desculpa, mas eu não levaria a sério um profissional que sequer sabe escrever, senhor Advogado.

- Acabou o discurso em defesa dos que não conseguiram fazer nada melhor da vida? Ou você ainda tem mais um milhão de coisas gramaticalmente corretas e _irrelevantes_ pra me dizer?

- Isso não é irrelevante!

A bibliotecária lhes lançou um olhar severo. Mesmo que só houvesse mais uma menina ali e que essa menina estivesse usando fones de ouvido, Ginny tinha falado um pouco alto demais para passar impune.

Draco fechou o notebook e o enfiou na mochila, decidindo que iria se fechar numa das salas de estudos. Tinha três horas para entregar aquele trabalho, e não queria mais interrupções.

- Foda-se - sibilou. - Divirta-se dando aulas. Eu vou estudar para ganhar dinheiro de verdade - lançou-lhe um sorriso maldoso.

- Isso é tão típico - resmungou. - Por que é que vocês agem como se fossem melhores que todo mundo só porque podem dizer "eu faço Direito"?

- Porque nós _somos_ melhores que todo mundo? - ele respondeu, como se fosse óbvio. - E, se não estivesse tão ocupada bancando a defensora dos fracos e oprimidos, iria admitir isso e me deixar em paz.

Ginny revirou os olhos. Não iria sequer perder tempo pensando numa resposta para dar àquela declaração absurda. Simplesmente deu meia-volta e começou a andar na direção da saída.

- Não me deixe falando sozinho! - ele a puxou pelo braço.

- Você tem algum tipo de esquizofrenia, né? - ela tentou se desvencilhar, sem sucesso. - Não queria que eu te deixasse em paz? Então, me solta! - mandou. Draco hesitou. - Me. Solta. Agora!

A bibliotecária mandou que eles fizessem silêncio, e Draco decidiu que era melhor obedecer a garota. Não querida ser expulso da biblioteca quando "só" tinha mais vinte páginas pela frente.

- Satisfeita, _Ginny_?

Ela o olhou, abrindo um sorriso malicioso, e Draco percebeu seu erro. Não tinha decidido fingir que não a reconhecia?

- Você é o cara da festa, não é? - ela perguntou, como se só naquele momento tivesse percebido com quem estava falando.

- Por que a pergunta? Passou a noite pensando em mim?

- Não. Eu só queria entender o que o senhor Advogado-Fodão-Melhor-Que-Você estava fazendo numa festa da Letras. _Flertando _com uma garota da Letras, caso você não lembre.

- Infelizmente, só os alunos da Letras fazem festa numa noite no meio da semana. Os outros sabem que têm uma coisa chamada _aula_ no dia seguinte.

- Ainda não explica por que você estava flertando comigo.

- Porque a minha namorada tinha terminado comigo por um cara que não é nem _metade_ de mim. E você pode até não ser exatamente gostosa, mas pelo menos eu sabia que você queria dar pra mim.

- Eu não queria dar pra você! Era só uma aposta!

Ele riu, sarcástico. Mas, no fundo, aquilo fez com que ele mudasse um pouco o que pensava dela. Ela era linda, ruiva, temperamental, o que era absolutamente sexy, mas ele não sabia ao certo o que sentia sobre a idéia de ter sido apostado. Por um lado, pensar que ela talvez não tivesse nenhum interesse real nele era meio ruim para sua auto-estima. Por outro, isso lhe garantia que ele estava lidando com o tipo de pessoa que ele próprio era: alguém que venderia a alma ao Diabo se fosse ganhar _muito_ com isso.

- Uau, ruiva, você realmente sabe fazer bem pro ego de um cara.

- Vai se foder, Draco.

- Isso é tudo o que eu tenho feito no último mês, Ginny. Que tal se eu foder _você_, em vez disso?

- Você não faria isso, Draco. Eu sou só a garota irritante da Letras, lembra?

- Não duvide de mim - respondeu, pegando a mochila e jogando-a nos ombros. - Estou avisando. Nunca diga que eu não faria alguma coisa. Agora, por favor. Desapareça.

E, dizendo isso, ele saiu andando e entrou numa das salas individuais. Fechou a porta, deixando a garota parada, confusa, no meio da biblioteca.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Draco fechou o caderno de prova e o levou até a mesa do professor. Pegou a mochila e saiu da sala, abrindo o primeiro botão da camisa. Sorriu, seguro de si, para um dos colegas de turma, que estava encostado na parede do outro lado do corredor. Ninguém precisava saber que ele não tinha conseguido responder a primeira pergunta.

- Vai pro bar com a gente depois que todo mundo acabar? - o rapaz perguntou, parecendo genuinamente interessado. Draco sabia que, na verdade, ele _estava_ interessado. E, se não fosse contra seus princípios, talvez até considerasse dar a ele uma chance.

Mas era. Qualquer cara da faculdade estava fora de cogitação, ponto final.

- Vou tomar um café primeiro - Draco respondeu. - Eu virei a noite estudando. Vou acabar dormindo enquanto espero todo mundo sair. Mas eu pa sso por lá.

O rapaz abriu um sorriso satisfeito, e Draco seguiu seu caminho. Queria, sim, passar no bar, para comemorar o fim de mais um ano de faculdade. Mas tinha passado a semana inteira ocupado demais para ter tempo para sua dose semanal de Starbucks.

Ou, melhor dizendo, sua dose semanal de Stella, a barista gostosa que ele adorava cantar - mas jamais levaria para a cama.

Aquela tarde pedia por um cappuccino e um muffin de blueberry, ele decidiu, ao entrar na "pequena e acolhedora" loja. Fez seu pedido e encostou no balcão, esperando que a bebida ficasse pronta.

Estava tão distraído observando Stella que não reparou na garota a seu lado até que ela falasse.

- Muffin de blueberry, Draco?

Ele não precisou virar para saber quem era a dona daquele tom debochado, mas, mesmo assim, olhou para ela.

- Algum problema nisso, Ginny?

A barista chamou o nome do rapaz, que estendeu a mão para pegar o copo antes que ela pudesse confirmar o pedido. Mas, para sua frustração, seu reflexo demorou dois segundos a mais do que devia. Ginny riu.

- Muffin de blueberry e _cappuccino_. Não dava pra ser mais gay, dava?

- Me diga você. É você que estuda com uma maioria absoluta de gays, não eu.

Ela suspirou. Claro, não era uma afirmação de todo errada. Mas estava longe de corresponder à realidade.

- É, até dava. Se você não estivesse comendo a barista com os olhos.

- Inveja, professorinha?

Ginny revirou os olhos e estendeu a mão para pegar o copo de frappuccino em que seu nome estava escrito.

- Ah, claro. Estou _morrendo de inveja_ porque você quer comer ela, e não eu. Acorda, Draco. Eu _não quero_ você.

Ela deu as costas para ele e começou a andar na direção da porta. Draco a seguiu.

- Aonde você pensa que está indo? - ele exigiu saber. Ela se virou para ele, exasperada.

- O que foi agora? - perguntou, impaciente. A verdade era que estava indo para a livraria ali perto quando o viu sair do carro, e decidiu segui-lo para provocá-lo sobre o fim da discussão da semana anterior.

- Dividir uma mesa comigo vai te matar?

- Eu não tenho nada melhor para fazer - replicou, com ar entediado, seguindo-o até uma mesa do lado de fora. Colocou os óculos de sol, e ele franziu o cenho. Aquela garota de óculos de sol Ray Ban, cabelos cacheados e unhas pintadas de vermelho estava mais para diva do que para hippie. Isso era incompreensível para ele. - Sabe, Draco... Eu fazer Letras não quer dizer que eu não tenha dinheiro.

- Eu não disse isso - ele protestou. Ela não precisou dizer nada para que ele desistisse de tentar convencê-la de que isso não era exatamente o que ele tinha pensado.

- Então... o que leva o senhor Doutor Advogado a resolver perder o tempo precioso dele comigo?

- Porque estar sozinho numa mesa do Starbucks num dia lindo como esse passa uma imagem que eu não exatamente aprecio. É melhor estar acompanhado de uma garota bonita, ainda que ela seja só uma futura _professorinha_.

- Isso é o mais próximo que você vai conseguir chegar de fazer elogios a alguém que não seja seu reflexo no espelho, não é?

- E você é tão vaidosa que não consegue aceitar que alguém te elogie sem que a pessoa te diga que você é a mulher mais linda do mundo. Lamento ser o portador de más notícias, mas essa é a Natalie Portman. Você perderia a graça careca.

Ela suspirou, balançando a cabeça e tomando um grande gole de seu frappuccino. Ele era inacreditavelmente arrogante e egocêntrico, mas, ainda assim, algo nele fazia com que ela não tivesse vontade de ir embora. Talvez, como ele tinha apontado, fosse o fato de que eles tinham mais em comum do que ela gostaria de admitir.

- Obrigada pelo elogio - ela replicou, se rendendo. - Se só a Natalie Portman é mais bonita que eu, então eu devo ser realmente imperdível.

- Menos, Ginny. Bem menos. Quase nada.

Riram. Ela bebeu um gole de seu frappuccino, desviando os olhos para as mãos dele, que brincavam com um guardanapo. O muffin continuava intocado no prato.

- Então, quais são seus planos para as férias? - ele perguntou, quebrando o silêncio. Ela mal conseguiu acreditar que ele tivesse feito uma pergunta interessada _de verdade_, sem tentar agir superior. - Praia em Ibiza? Compras em Paris? - completou, em tom de deboche. Ela revirou os olhos. Sabia que algo assim estava por vir.

- Ficar em Londres, pelo menos até o fim do mês - admitiu. - Por quê?

- Eu vou dar uma festa daqui a duas semanas.

- E precisa de mulheres bonitas?

- Sempre.

- Natalie Portman não está disponível?

- Você está?

Ela hesitou, se inclinando na direção dele. Abriu um sorriso malicioso quando viu que os olhos dele imediatamente desceram para o seu decote, e esperou até que ele voltasse a olhar para seu rosto antes de responder:

- Talvez esteja.

- E quando você vai ter certeza?

- Provavelmente, cinco minutos antes de sair, se eu não tiver nada melhor pra fazer.

- E o que seria algo melhor pra fazer? Ler Hamlet?

- Shakespeare é um excelente autor, mas, não. Edgar Allan Poe.

- Edgar Allan Poe, em vez de álcool, música e sexo? - ele parecia incrédulo. - Bom, como preferir.

- E se eu não tiver nada melhor pra fazer?

Foi a vez de Draco abrir um sorriso malicioso. Abriu a carteira e tirou de dentro dela um cartão de visitas.

- Você me liga, cinco minutos antes de sair, e eu te dou o endereço.

- Parece razoável - ela guardou o cartão dentro da bolsa, conferindo a hora no celular. - Olha, eu realmente preciso ir agora. Acho que você já foi visto na companhia de uma mulher bonita por tempo suficiente.

- Sim, acho que sim. Sábado, nove horas. Eu espero você lá. E, prometo, você não vai se arrepender de abrir mão de _Edgar Allan Poe_ por isso.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Ginny parou diante da porta do apartamento e respirou fundo. Aquela não era uma festa da Letras, os convidados não eram seus amigos, ela mal conhecia o dono da casa, e a sensação de inadequação fazia com que ela quisesse sair dali antes mesmo de entrar.

Mas ela não iria embora. Tinha passado horas arrumando o cabelo, se maquiando, escolhendo o que vestir, e não estava muito disposta a desperdiçar todo esse tempo para simplesmente voltar para casa antes de sequer tentar.

Abriu a porta e entrou na sala superlotada. Draco tinha falado sério quando disse que a lista de convidados era "um pouquinho maior" do que ela podia imaginar. Não conseguiu encontrá-lo no meio de todas aquelas pessoas, mas, de certa forma, isso era bom.

Se esgueirou por entre as pessoas que dançavam, ignorando as cantadas idiotas ocasionais. Entrou na cozinha um pouco menos cheia e esperou a primeira oportunidade para pegar um copo de cerveja.

- Tem vodka na outra mesa - sussurraram em seu ouvido, ao mesmo tempo que ela sentiu braços envolverem sua cintura. - Boa noite, Ginny - ele completou, beijando sua nuca. Ela estremeceu de leve.

- Boa noite, Draco - respondeu, virando-se para ele.

- Você está... mesmo... gostosa hoje.

Ela riu, meio constrangida, meio lisonjeada. Era frustrante saber que ele já estava quase mais bêbado do que apenas "meio alto" e que isso era necessário para que ele lhe dissesse uma coisa dessas. Por isso, ela preferiu pensar que ele tinha deixado para dizer aquilo naquela noite porque ela tinha realmente se esforçado para ser digna daquele elogio.

- Obrigada, e obrigada por me informar sobre a vodka, mas acho que eu vou começar com calma.

- Como preferir. Eu sei fazer um Cosmopolitan excelente, se você estiver interessada.

- Mais tarde - ela prometeu. Ele lhe lançou um olhar malicioso e encheu um copo de cerveja para si mesmo.

- Vem cá. Vou te apresentar às pessoas.

Ela deixou que ele a arrastasse pelo apartamento e a apresentasse a todas as pessoas que eram razoavelmente importantes para ele. As gêmeas Padma e Parvati Patil, cuja família era amiga da dele há gerações. As irmãs Greengrass, Daphne, a mais velha, e Astoria, que parecia estar apenas esperando que ele a notasse. Blaise, "o cara por causa de quem eu comecei a jogar nos dois times", nas palavras do próprio Draco. Vincent e Gregory, "meus Rosencrantz e Guildenstern, sem o final triste". Pansy, a ex-namorada, e Theodore, por quem ela o tinha largado.

Depois disso, eles voltaram à cozinha, e ele insistiu tanto que ela acabou por deixar que ele fizesse um Cosmopolitan para ela. Ginny não protestou quando ele a levou para dançar junto com as irmãs Greengrass.

- É ótimo estar cercado de mulheres gostosas - ele sussurrou no ouvido da ruiva, sua mão escorregando pela cintura dela. Ginny riu, se virando de frente para ele. Draco era fascinante quando bêbado. Ele simplesmente não conseguia evitar ser ele mesmo, e isso a agradava, e muito.

Olharam-se. Ela até cogitou dar o último passo, mas preferiu esperar. Sabia que ele queria, e não lhe daria o prazer de vencê-la - pelo menos não dessa vez. Ele sorriu, malicioso, e a beijou.

- Confessa que você queria isso tanto quanto eu - sussurrou em seu ouvido, mordendo de leve sua orelha. Na fração de segundo em que abriu os olhos, ela viu o olhar mortificado de Daphne e a irritação de Astoria.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza disso - ela respondeu, voltando a beijar sua boca.

Eles se afastaram, relutantes, e Draco lhe lançou um olhar sugestivo. Ela sorriu e o seguiu para o sofá, onde ele se sentou, puxando-a para que ela sentasse em seu colo.

_Eu sempre posso dizer que estava bêbada_, ela pensou, como que querendo justificar aquilo para si mesma. Voltaram a se beijar, e ela não demorou a esquecer todas as pessoas que estavam naquela sala. Tudo o que existia para ela era Draco, e a forma como ele sussurrava tudo o que queria fazer com ela.

Se ele um dia voltasse a agir como naquele dia na biblioteca, ela iria lembrá-lo de tudo isso, ela prometeu a si mesma.

- Vocês talvez devessem ir para o quarto - uma voz masculina sugeriu. Draco e Ginny se viraram para Blaise, e a garota percebeu que uma das mãos do loiro estava embaixo de sua saia.

- Você vem, Blaise?

A ruiva olhou para o outro rapaz, que parecia hesitante. Talvez nem mesmo Draco soubesse se estava só sendo sarcástico ou se aquilo era um convite de verdade. Ela lhe lançou um olhar assustado, e ele mordeu o lábio.

- Eu já tenho companhia pra noite. Fica pra próxima.

Draco pareceu desapontado, mas isso não durou muito. Ele beijou o ombro de Ginny, pedindo que ela se levantasse, e, depois de sussurrar algo no ouvido de Blaise, levou-a para um dos quartos.

Trancou a porta e acendeu a luz, puxando-a pela mão para a cama. Sentou-se no colchão, trazendo-a para si, e, com a ajuda dela, tirou sua camisa. Ginny desabotoou a saia e a deixou cair no chão antes de deitar ao lado dele.

Ele beijou o ombro dela, descendo lentamente até chegar à barriga dela. Mordeu seu umbigo de leve, puxando o piercing com os dentes. O corpo de Ginny se retorceu sob ele, e ela murmurou seu nome. Ele demorou um pouco mais do que devia para perceber que aquilo era um mau sinal.

- Draco, pára - ela pediu. Ele obedeceu, deitando do lado dela, sua expressão alternando entre frustrado, preocupado e confuso. O que tinha feito de errado?

- Tá tudo bem?

- Isso me lembra meu ex... - ela suspirou. - E... bom... não dá. É meio...

- Broxante?

Ela assentiu, fazendo-o rir. Ele correu os dedos pelos cabelos dela. Não queria parar, não _podia_ parar. Simplesmente não podia. Beijou-a de novo, tentando não esquecer de que tinha que passar longe da barriga dela dessa vez. Não era um desafio tão grande. Não, nem um pouco desafiador. E compensaria, disso ele tinha certeza absoluta.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Draco não lembrava quando tinha sido a última vez em que ficara realmente nervoso com a idéia de sair com uma garota. Talvez, a razão daquilo fosse ela ter ligado três dias depois de uma festa da qual ele não lembrava nada.

Mas ela parecia lembrar. Dava para perceber isso no jeito como ela lhe perguntou se ele tinha planos para aquela noite, com um ar de naturalidade que o deixou um pouco confuso. O que tinha acontecido com a auto-confiança e a superioridade que eram tão típicos?

Parou o carro a duas quadras do Starbucks perto da faculdade, onde haviam combinado de se encontrar, e foi andando até o café. Ela já estava lá, sentada numa das mesas, parecendo muito concentrada no livro que estava lendo. Ele se aproximou e pousou as duas mãos sobre seus ombros, o que a fez estremecer, assustada.

- Olá, Ginny - ele a cumprimentou, sentando-se na cadeira à sua frente.

Ela lhe lançou _aquele_ olhar, que dizia com todas as letras que queria que ele, no mínimo, elogiasse suas roupas. Lembrava-se de ter dito algo semelhante na festa, então, por que não?

- Você está bonita hoje.

Ela sorriu, guardando o livro dentro da bolsa.

- Obrigada, eu acho. Quer ir comprar alguma coisa pra beber? Eu estou esperando já tem um tempo, então... - indicou o copo de frappuccino pela metade em cima da mesa. Ele se perguntou por que ela tinha chegado tão mais cedo, mas não falou nada.

- Não. Depois, talvez. Agora, eu só quero saber por que você me ligou.

- Porque você mandou - ela respondeu, divertida. - Você me disse pra te ligar na segunda, quando eu estava saindo da sua casa. Aparentemente, era o tempo necessário para você melhorar da ressaca ou algo assim.

- Ah, sim. Eu fiz alguma coisa mortalmente embaraçosa que precise ser mencionada?

- Depende dos seus parâmetros, mas eu acho que Astoria Greengrass quer me ver morta.

Draco encarou a ruiva, confuso a princípio, mas depois a compreensão inundou sua expressão. A cena parecia confusa, desconexa, mas, sem dúvida, envolvia ter beijado Ginny na frente de Astoria. Nada bom. Com certeza, nada bom.

- Ela sempre achou que ia ter uma chance depois da Pansy - ele respondeu, com ar blasé. - Então, me conte, o que aconteceu depois disso?

Com uma naturalidade que ela jamais havia previsto, Ginny contou para ele sobre como tinham ido para o sofá, e sobre como Blaise havia sugerido que eles fossem para o quarto. Ela não precisou contar detalhes para que ele entendesse o que aconteceu depois, apesar de ter certeza de que ele gostaria de saber o que e como tinham feito.

Quando ela terminou de dizer tudo o que sabia, Draco ficou quieto por um tempo, parecendo digerir a idéia. Então, era por isso que ela tinha agido de um jeito diferente naquela manhã. Com muito esforço, ele até conseguia se lembrar de algumas coisas, mas vários momentos eram confusos demais para tudo fazer sentido de verdade.

- Bom, pelo menos eu não fiz nada muito terrível - ele disse, com um sorriso, dissolvendo a expressão ansiosa dela. Ginny assentiu. - Mas agora você descobriu que eu sou legal.

- É, mais nada de senhor Advogado pra cima de mim. Não vou mais acreditar nisso.

Ele riu, dizendo que iria comprar uma água. Perguntou se ela queria alguma coisa, e ela fez que não, e então ele a deixou sozinha na mesa. Quando voltou, ela continuava olhando fixamente para um ponto na mesa, parecendo um tanto quanto confusa.

- Tá tudo bem?

Ela o fitou e suspirou, pronta para dizer que sim. Mas, em vez disso, ela perguntou:

- E agora? Quer dizer... eu.. eu nunca fiz isso assim antes, eu... o Harry e eu éramos... eu nem conheço você direito... e eu.. eu não devia ter feito aquilo... eu sabia que eu ia me arrepender, mas... não vai acontecer de novo, e, mesmo que aconteça... vai ser estranho de qualquer jeito... não vai?

Ele esperou alguns segundos, para ter certeza de que ela tinha acabado. Ginny sentiu sua ansiedade crescer. Era realmente muito estúpida. Mal o conhecia, e já estava contando a ele todas as suas inseguranças. Ele provavelmente a acharia uma criança, incapaz de lidar com relacionamentos, e esse não era exatamente um bom jeito de começar um relacionamento.

Mas que tipo de relacionamento exatamente ela achava que teria com ele? Draco provavelmente não dormia com ninguém desde o fim do namoro com Pansy, e essa era a razão por que ele a tinha levado para a cama. Ou, talvez, ela tivesse sido só uma garota que ele tinha tanta certeza de que tinha ganho que não admitiria perdê-la. Seria estúpido esperar algo além disso.

- Não precisa ser estranho - ele respondeu. A esperança dela ressurgiu, e ele pôde notar isso na forma como a expressão dela passou de desolada para ansiosa. - Harry é seu ex, suponho? - perguntou. Ela assentiu. - E, antes dele, você não teve nenhum amigo com quem você fosse pra cama de vez em quando? - ela fez que não.

- Além disso, não é como se nós fôssemos amigos nem nada assim.

- Nada nos impede de sermos.

- Você não está falando sério.

- Eu não pretendo passar o resto das férias do mesmo jeito que passei o último mês - ele respondeu, como se aquilo fosse um argumento fundamental para ela também.

- E isso é da minha conta porque... - ela fez uma cara pensativa por um tempo, antes de abrir um sorriso radiante. - Ah, sim. Não é. Diz isso pra _Astoria_, Draco. Ela vai adorar ajudar.

- E qual é a graça da Astoria, Ginny? Se eu quisesse, eu já tinha ficado com ela há _anos_.

Ginny fez aquela expressão irritada novamente, e ele riu, sarcástico.

- Não me diga que todo o seu problema comigo está no fato de que eu dormiria com você outra vez.

Ginny baixou os olhos, sem responder. Ele estava certo, mas ela não sentia a menor vontade de admitir isso com todas as letras. Tinha medo de, mais uma vez, falar demais.

Tinha terminado o namoro de um ano e meio com Harry pouco antes da festa em que conhecera Draco, e aquela tinha sido a razão por que suas amigas tinham insistido tanto na aposta. Jamais teria previsto que o loiro faria com que ela se sentisse, nas suas próprias palavras, idiota. Idiota a ponto de ir para a cama com ele, mesmo sendo tão fortemente contra a idéia.

E, pior ainda, idiota a ponto de se sentir ansiosa à simples menção da chance de fazer isso de novo.

- Ou será que o problema é que você quer também?

- Eu não vou fazer isso de novo, Draco - ela respondeu, ficando de pé. - Se quiser, chame a Astoria. Não eu.

E, colocando a bolsa no ombro com ar decidido, saiu do café.

.x.

Ela se sentou na cama, enrolando o lençol em seus ombros, seus olhos fixos num ponto aleatório da parede verde-militar. Quando foi que "eu não vou fazer isso" virou "só se for agora"?

A resposta para essa pergunta era bastante óbvia: tinha sido quando ele lhe ofereceu uma carona até a estação onde ela pegaria o metrô para voltar para casa. Era possível sentir a tensão entre eles, e ela não conseguiu evitar sentir certo alívio ao ver que estavam a apenas duas quadras de onde ele a deixaria. E, então, quando foram se despedir, ele a beijara.

E agora ela estava ali, olhando para a parede do quarto dele, esperando que ele voltasse do banho para que ela pudesse ir se arrumar para, enfim, voltar para casa. Não que aquele pequeno desvio de percurso fosse uma coisa ruim. Na verdade, tinha sido melhor que na sexta-feira anterior. Mas ela não queria pensar nisso dessa forma.

- Mudou de idéia, Ginny? – ele perguntou, entrando no quarto e sentando ao lado dela na cama. Ela se voltou para ele.

- Eu acho que ainda prefiro quando me levam para jantar antes e tudo mais.

- É, eu imagino que deva ser meio estranho não ter... um relacionamento. Mas, sendo bem franco, isso é tudo o que eu não quero agora.

Ela suspirou, pegando as roupas que estavam empilhadas ao seu lado.

- Eu entendo. Você acabou um namoro tem pouco tempo. Ainda está traumatizado por toda a exigência e comprometimento necessários para fazer um relacionamento dar certo, e agora, deixe-me adivinhar, você sequer está no clima pra sair com uma garota, mesmo que isso seja a única coisa que ela realmente exige de você se você quiser ir pra cama com ela de novo.

Ginny jogou o lençol na cama e saiu do quarto. Draco a seguiu.

- Eu _posso_ te levar para sair. Só não conte com isso virar um relacionamento de verdade. Porque não vai.

- Então não se dê o trabalho de me chamar pra sair. Porque, se você não sabe, isso costuma resultar em relacionamentos. Agora, com licença. Eu preciso me arrumar.

E, dizendo isso, ela entrou no banheiro e se trancou lá dentro antes que ele pudesse pensar em entrar junto com ela. Draco ficou encarando a porta, frustrado.

Se, ao menos, a ruiva fosse menos temperamental...

Tudo seria bem mais simples.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Jantar. Nós dois. Minha casa. Sete horas. Que tal?**

**E se eu tivesse planos?**

**Você tem?**

**Sua casa não conta como sair.**

**Você tinha pedido um jantar, não um encontro.**

**Ok, eu vou refletir sobre isso**.

**E então?**

**Jantar. Só isso.**

**Só isso. Você vem?**

**Acho que sim.**

Ginny fechou o celular e o jogou sobre a cama. Vestiu sua jeans preferida, junto com a primeira camisa que encontrou no armário. Jogou o celular e a carteira na bolsa, calçou um par de sapatilhas e saiu de casa, deixando um bilhete para seus pais que dizia que iria passar a noite na casa de uma amiga - só por via das dúvidas, apesar de não pretender dormir com Draco. Nem naquela noite nem nunca, disse a si mesma, tentando se lembrar de que estava apenas sendo realista.

Terminou de arrumar a maquiagem no metrô, sem dar a mínima para o jeito surpreso como o homem sentado a seu lado a olhou quando ela tirou o lápis de olho e o espelho de dentro da bolsa. Estava tão acostumada a fazer isso, por causa da faculdade, que já nem se importava mais com as outras pessoas.

**Já estou no metrô.**

**Quer que eu vá te pegar na estação?**

**Não precisa.**

**Tem certeza? Não é muito seguro ficar andando por aí sozinha. Burberry?**

**Não. Nada de Burberry hoje. Não precisa me pegar. Sério.**

**E se eu disser que eu quero ir?**

Ela ficou olhando para a tela por quase um minuto inteiro, antes de olhar para o mapa da linha, afixado sobre a porta.

**Você tem dez minutos**.

.x.

Draco parou o carro na frente da estação do metrô onde iria encontrá-la e pegou o celular no painel, conferindo a hora. Não queria ficar parado ali por muito tempo. O que era irônico, já que os dez minutos que ela tinha dito que demoraria ainda não tinham passado.

E ele insistia em dizer que não estava ansioso.

Ele a viu se afastar da multidão que seguia na outra direção. Sim, ele tinha certeza absoluta de que era ela, apesar de já estar ficando escuro. Havia algo na postura dela que era inconfundível. Para não falar nos cabelos ruivos, naquela noite caindo em ondas até o meio das costas dela.

- Boa noite, Draco - ela murmurou, num tom um tanto formal, entrando no carro. Ele respondeu da mesma forma, apesar de não entender o porquê daquela frieza. Ginny fechou a porta e se virou pra ele, e ele aproveitou a oportunidade para se inclinar e beijá-la.

Ela continuava um pouco chocada quando ele se afastou e ligou o carro mais uma vez. Virou o rosto, vendo a rua pela janela, sem dizer mais nada. Draco se perguntou se tinha cruzado um daqueles limites que as pessoas costumam colocar em relacionamentos sem avisar aos outros envolvidos. E ele acabou concluindo que, sim, tinha cruzado um limite. Que ele próprio havia estabelecido.

Porque aquela demonstraçãozinha de afeto idiota era exatamente o tipo de coisa que acontecia em relacionamentos como o que ele estava tentando evitar.

- Então, foi muito difícil remarcar os planos para hoje? - perguntou, seu tom variando entre sarcástico e superior com uma naturalidade quase surpreendente. Ela o encarou e abriu um meio-sorriso.

- Não, na verdade não.

- Com quem era o encontro hoje? Poe de novo?

- Virginia Woolf - ela respondeu, imitando o ar de superioridade dele com uma precisão impressionante. - É bom variar, às vezes.

- Eu te entendo perfeitamente - ele lhe lançou um olhar significativo, e ela pareceu desnorteada pela naturalidade com que ele tinha dito aquilo. - Tudo bem falar nisso, Ginny. É quem eu sou, certo? Era de se esperar que você estivesse acostumada com isso, a essa altura.

- Geralmente os caras que me dizem isso não são os mesmos que me chamam pra jantar e tudo mais - ela murmurou, embaraçada. Draco riu.

- O meu caso é o contrário. Mas não vamos falar nisso, certo? Tenho a impressão de que algumas mulheres acham... _deselegante_ falar de outros relacionamentos quando você tá com...-

- Uma mulher em que você está interessado?

- Sim - parou na frente do prédio em que morava e destravou as portas. - Ainda dá tempo de fugir.

- É o que você espera que eu faça?

- Uma parte de mim deseja isso, sim.

Ginny congelou no meio do movimento de abrir a porta. Não sabia se o que mais a surpreendera tinha sido a honestidade da forma com que ele disse que queria que ela sequer tivesse aparecido ou o fato de que havia uma parte dele que realmente queria que ela ficasse.

- Por que você me chamou pra vir se você não queria que eu viesse?

- Você disse que queria que eu te levasse para jantar. Eu entendi o recado.

Saíram do carro e pararam diante do portão de ferro.

- E qual é o problema disso?

- A última vez que eu cozinhei foi pra Pansy.

Eles se olharam e Draco fez sinal para que ela entrasse primeiro. Entraram no elevador ainda em silêncio, ele se sentindo um idiota por aquela franqueza desnecessária, ela sem saber o que dizer.

- Você ainda gosta dela, não? - ela perguntou, quando ele destrancou a porta do apartamento. Draco a olhou, pego de surpresa por aquela pergunta. - Você fala nela o tempo todo.

- Ela me ligava a cada vinte minutos quando eu saía com meus amigos, me mandava umas quinze mensagens por dia e fazia questão de passar pelo menos o sábado ou o domingo comigo. Além disso, ela era ruim na cama. Assim, só uma boneca inflável era pior, sabe?

Ginny se controlou para não rir. A franqueza como ele disse isso a fez notar que Draco estava falando sério. Ele não estava menosprezando a tal ex só por hábito. Ele o fazia porque ela _merecia_.

- Vocês passaram quanto tempo juntos?

- Mais de seis meses. Isso te diz alguma coisa sobre o que eu sentia por ela?

- Então, todo aquele discurso sobre "eu não quero um relacionamento" era bobagem?

- Não, não era. Pode me ajudar aqui? - ele inclinou a cabeça na direção da porta da cozinha. Ginny suspirou, exasperada. - Eu não tô fugindo do assunto. Só gostaria de ajuda - jurou. Ela jogou a bolsa sobre o sofá da sala e o seguiu até a cozinha. - Pega as taças no armário em cima da mesa? Ginny, eu realmente não quero nada daquela bobagem de ter que ligar no dia seguinte a uma transa especialmente boa, ligações sem propósito, mensagens pra dizer bom dia, não poder olhar pra outras mulheres, discutir a relação, não poder nem _pensar_ em homens... Eu agüentei isso com a Pansy porque eu realmente gostava dela. Mas eu não suportaria isso por nem um segundo com você.

- Porque você não gosta de mim.

- Porque eu ainda gosto dela. O que é mais uma razão pra eu não querer que você espere alguma coisa séria entre a gente.

- No fundo, você não é o carinha desalmado que eu achei que fosse.

- É, mas eu tenho uma imagem a manter - abriu um sorriso sarcástico e os dois sentaram à mesa,

- Eu não sou ela, Draco.

- Eu preciso descobrir isso por mim mesmo. E é pra isso que você está aqui.

- Eu achei que fosse porque você sabia que não ia me levar pra cama outra vez sem nem jantar comigo antes.

- Se essa fosse a minha única intenção, eu ligaria para a Astoria. Ou para o Blaise. Duvido que um dos dois fosse se importar. Mas eu não vejo como isso me ajudaria a te conhecer melhor.

- Eu achei que você não estivesse interessado nisso.

- Que parte de "nós podemos ser amigos" você não entendeu?

Ela olhou dele para a taça de cristal, cheia até a metade com vinho branco, e então sorriu. Sabia que ele só estava fazendo aquilo para fazê-la ceder.

Mas, concluiu, não se importava nem um pouco com isso.


	7. Capítulo 6

**NA**: Esse cap foi escrito faz tempo, e precisa desesperadamente de uma revisão, mas eu estou postando ele pra Maratona Fire&Ice e , quando revisar, reposto. ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Ginny se mexeu, desconfortável, na cama, estranhando a sensação nada familiar de ter alguém a abraçando. Draco ainda dormia pesadamente a seu lado, o que estava longe de ser um choque, já que eram nove e meia da manhã. Num sábado. No meio das férias. Ela às vezes odiava ser a única pessoa que conhecia que precisava de menos de cinco horas de sono diárias. Saiu da cama e pegou a jeans em cima da cadeira.

- Hey... aonde você vai? - Draco perguntou, meio débil, sem sequer abrir os olhos. Ela vestiu a jeans e tirou a camiseta que ele tinha lhe emprestado para ela usar para dormir.

- Pra casa?

- Volta depois?

- Talvez. Me liga quando acordar.

- Se eu lembrar - resmungou, afundando o rosto no travesseiro. Ela vestiu a própria camisa, pegou a bolsa e saiu do quarto.

.x.

Eram pouco mais de cinco da tarde. Ginny já tinha feito hidratação no cabelo, trocado a cor do esmalte nos pés e nas mãos, feito escova, arrumado o armário e agora estava tentando não morrer de tédio vendo as reprises dos episódios da semana de suas séries preferidas na TV.

Para seu alívio, seu celular começou a tocar. Como ela tinha previsto, era uma mensagem de Draco.

**Esqueci de ligar. Virginia Woolf te deixaria sair hoje de novo?**

**Se seus planos forem interessantes o bastante, sim.**

**Só estar comigo não é interessante o suficiente?**

**Não exatamente.**

**Você sabe fazer um cara se sentir bem, Ginny.**

**Aonde você vai me levar?**

**Pra dançar e encher a cara. **

**Com seus amigos?**

**Eu costumo sair com eles todo sábado. Por quê?**

**Saber com quem exatamente eu vou sair.**

**A Astoria não vai, pode ficar tranqüila**.

**Eu não estava preocupada com ela.**

**Sei. E eu sou Jimi Hendrix. Avise a seus pais que você não vai passar a noite em casa.**

**Vou dormir aí?**

**Era o plano. Senão você vai dizer que vai voltar pra casa e não vai encher a cara. Passo aí pra te pegar quando você estiver pronta, que tal?**

**Ok. Eu te aviso quando ficar pronta.**

**Não esquece.**

**Não vou esquecer.**

.x.

- Olhe bem para essa fila - Draco sussurrou no ouvido da ruiva quando eles saíram do táxi, seguidos por Blaise. - E diz "tchau, pessoas".

Ela riu, deixando que ele a levasse até a entrada VIP, na lateral da boate. Bastou que Blaise olhasse para o segurança para que os três conseguissem entrar, o que fez com que a garota olhasse para ele, fascinada.

- Meu tio é um dos sócios - ele explicou, dando de ombros. - A gente vem aqui quase toda semana por causa disso.

- É, as pessoas que trabalham aqui costumam nos tratar bem - Draco completou. Ela riu, seguindo-os até o bar.

- Vai começar com o quê, Ginny?

- Um Cosmo - ela respondeu, prontamente. Draco e Blaise se entreolharam, e o negro se aproximou do bar. O loiro abraçou a ruiva, beijando seu pescoço.

- Eu sei, eu te chamei pra sair e tudo, mas... - ele disse, em seu ouvido, com um ar de quem estava tentando falar de um assunto realmente muito delicado.

- Mas o Blaise é gato demais e você precisa de um cara agora? - ela perguntou, se afastando dele para olhar em seus olhos. Draco assentiu.

- Tem coisas que só um cara pode fazer - ele disse, em tom de brincadeira.

- Eu sei. E tá tudo bem. Desde que você não me faça ver nada que eu nunca tenha visto.

Draco riu, e ela se perguntou se deveria se arrepender daquele pedido.

- Eu não vou, pode deixar - prometeu, com um sorriso malicioso, dando um passo para trás. Blaise entregou a taça de Cosmopolitan para Ginny, oferecendo a Draco um gole do que quer que fosse aquilo que estava em seu copo. O loiro aceitou sem sequer perguntar o que aquilo era.

- Eu encontrei o Theodore - Blaise avisou, quando Draco lhe devolveu o copo. - Ele, a Pansy e as gêmeas tão aí.

- A gente quer encontrar eles? - Draco perguntou, fazendo Blaise e Ginny rirem. O negro riu, fazendo que não. - Ótimo, então vamos para longe daqui.

Blaise abriu um sorriso gigantesco, puxando Ginny pela mão até a parte mais cheia da pista de dança. Ela sabia que Draco os seguia de perto, por mais que ele a tivesse largado quando o outro rapaz começou a carregá-la. Os três pararam no único ponto ocupável ali no meio, cercados por mulheres altas e magras demais e homens que pareciam não sair da academia. Os olhos de Blaise escanearam as pessoas a seu redor, e ele puxou Draco para si, dizendo alguma coisa em seu ouvido. O loiro fez que não, rindo, e os dois mal trocaram um olhar antes de se beijarem.

E, apesar de todos os protestos iniciais, Ginny não conseguia tirar os olhos deles, fascinada pelos contrastes entre os dois, que iam muito além da cor da pele. Era quase como ver um Bill Kaulitz menos andrógino e mais loiro se agarrando com um Tyson Beckford um pouco menos másculo.

- Hey, sem babar - Blaise zombou, puxando-a para que ela ficasse entre os dois. - É bom se acostumar, porque, agora que ele se livrou da Pansy, isso vai acontecer o tempo todo.

Ela sorriu, sem responder. Até porque, como dizer que ela não se importaria nem um pouco em ver aquilo até se acostumar?

.x.

Estava deitada na cama. Sabia que era o braço de Draco que estava sobre sua cintura, mas lembrava-se vagamente de não estarem sozinhos quando foram dormir. Onde estava Blaise?

Sentou-se rápido demais, e o mundo girou por alguns instantes.

- Vai com calma, garota - uma voz grave advertiu. Ela se virou e viu Blaise sentado do outro lado do loiro, a cabeça apoiada na cabeceira da cama. E isso a lembrava de que aquele _não era_ o quarto de Draco. - Se divertiu mais do que você está acostumada, não? - saiu da cama e fez sinal para que ela o seguisse. - Eu me lembro de você na festa do Draco - explicou, quando entraram na cozinha. - Toda santinha e inocentezinha... você devia ser a única garota lá que não bebeu mais do que devia - abriu a geladeira e lhe entregou uma garrafa de água. - Vai te fazer se sentir melhor - prometeu.

Os dois se sentaram à mesa, e ela abriu a garrafa, tomando metade de seu conteúdo de uma vez. Olharam-se, e ele fez uma coisa absolutamente inesperada: estendeu a mão para ela e limpou, com o polegar, a maquiagem que estava borrada em seu rosto.

- Como foi que isso começou? - ela perguntou, curiosa.

- Foi mais ou menos como com você. Nós estávamos bêbados, e achamos que seria divertido. Eu já tinha um passado razoável com caras, ele tinha uns dois ou três na lista, então não é como se tivesse significado alguma coisa. Mas foi bom, e tão divertido quanto a gente tinha imaginado, então a gente fez de novo e de novo...

- E aí ele começou a namorar?

- E a Pansy não gostou muito da idéia de dividir ele comigo, então a gente teve que parar.

- E você esperou feliz e contente até eles terminarem?

- Por uma boa parte do tempo, sim. Depois ficou mais difícil, porque ele tava tentando ser um cara "decente", e a gente acabou brigando por um tempo... Mas eles terminaram na terça, e na manhã de quinta-feira ele tava dormindo na minha cama exatamente como agora.

- Vai ser assim comigo também, não?

- Ginny, eu conheço o Draco há _anos_. Acredite em mim, pode ser que você nunca chegue a ser a Pansy. Mas você também nunca vai ser eu.


End file.
